Clara Gardner
Clara Gardner is the main protagonist and narrator of the Unearthly series. She is the daughter of the archangel Michael, and Maggie--a Dimidius. She is the older sister of Jeffrey Gardner. Clara is a Triplare --a rare, powerful angel-blood--and a Nephilim. Like all angel-bloods, she receives visions that sequentially reveal her purpose on Earth, and the majority of the series revolves around Clara's adventures of making sense of her visions. Personality Clara is polite, friendly, and very sweet, but she is often shy. She is also wise, natural, classy, elegant, beautiful, helpful, and sometimes timid. She can also be short-tempered, self-centered, awkward and clumsy at times. Physical Appearance Clara is a very beautiful girl with sun-kissed skin and strawberry blond hair. She had to dye her hair red on account of her starting to do glory and her hair glowing. Her hair turns out orange which is why Tucker gives her the nickname of "Carrots". The Series Unearthly Clara Gardner is a teenager who has learned that she, her brother Jeffrey and her mother are part angel-known as angel-bloods. Clara's hybrid status grants her various superhuman abilities, and also gives her an undiscovered purpose to fulfill. Clara believes she is a Quartarius. After dreaming of a young man and a forest fire, Clara goes to Wyoming to find him and watch over Christian Prescott, the boy in her visions. She also befriends a brooding angel-blood named Angela, a spunky girl named Wendy, and Wendy's brother Tucker Avery. As the story progresses, Clara becomes romantically drawn to both Christian and Tucker, learns of a conflict with fallen angels, and tries to discover her purpose on Earth. Hallowed Clara joins Angela's secret club called "The Angels." with her brother, and Christian. The club is meant to be a secret and for them help each other out by discussing things related to angels which they may not otherwise know. Clara has a vision in Aspen Hill Cemetery & through this, she realizes someone she loves is going to die. She mistakenly believes that Tucker is the one to die, though later finds out it is her mother. As her mother grows weaker her father comes for a visit and they find out they are Triplares. Tucker and Clara temporarily break up when he finds out about her and Christian. Clara finds out Jeffrey was the one supposed to save Tucker. After her mother's death, Billy has become the legal guardian for Clara and Jeffrey. Radiant Boundless After spending the summer in Italy with Angela she comes back to the US to prepare to start her freshman year at Standford College. Clara goes off to Standford college with Christian and Angela. Michael teaches Clara how to use a sword and prepare for battle. He also teaches her how to bend glory and travel to other places. Meanwhile, Angela finds out that she is pregnant and that her vision will happen soon. When Clara's new vision predicted day arrives, Christian and Clara travel back home to protect Angela and her newborn son Webster. Angela's mother is killed and Angela is taken to hell. Clara and Christian quickly travel to Nebraska to protect Webster. They gather the congregation of angels to try to come up with a plan, but nothing can be done. Webster is given to Billy o be taken care of. Clara decides to rescue Angela with Christians help. She finds Angela in hell. Angela believes she is a horrible person, and Clara convinces her that she's good. Clara finds Jeffrey in hell who doesn't realize where he is. She manages to convince him to come with. Relationships *Family Members: Maggie Gardner (Mother), Jeffrey Gardner (Brother), Michael (Father), Billy Prescott (Legal-Guardian) *Enemies: Samjeeza Tucker Avery Tucker is Clara's boyfriend. They first meet in Unearthly when Clara's friend and Tucker's sister, Wendy, introduced them. They have a playful bickering with one another. He nicknames her Carrots because of her red hair. He rescues her family car from a snowbank and teaches her to ski. He notices that she picks up on skiing and riding horses really quickly for a beginner and becomes suspicious. Tucker also takes Clara home after a miserable school dance. During the summer holidays, Tucker takes Clara out for her birthday. On the last day of her birthday week, Clara is surprised that it was Tucker's birthday and while putting one of his birthday presents on Tucker's horse, Midas, Tucker kisses Clara and she accidentally summons glory, scaring Tucker. Later, she realizes that she loves Tucker and he loves her, so she meets Tucker and tells him what he saw and that she is an Angel. Feeling bad for hurting her, he admits that he loved her and they start dating. In Hallowed, they become closer and nearly have sex in Tucker's room, but she sleeps in and is spotted by Tucker's dad and forbidden to see him. Days after her mother dies, Tucker comes to comfort her and after three days, Clara agrees to tell Tucker why she is so quiet. Tucker becomes furious after he finds out that Clara and Christian can read each other's mind and that Christian kissed her. Minutes after, Tucker and Christian fight. In Boundless, Tucker and Clara decided to break up, and Clara leaves to attend Stanford. They seem to avoid each other until Clara accidentally crosses to his barn when she is practicing crossing. It happens many times, and then they finally confess they love each other. When Lucy kills Tucker, Clara is devastated but brings him back to life with glory. Christian Prescott Unearthly: Clara originally moves to Wyoming to fulfill her purpose, which she believes is to save Christian even though they have never met. He helps carry Clara when she passes out after seeing him the first time. He helps her when she has trouble skiing for the first time. Infuriated with him being her purpose, of what she believes to be saving him, she develops a small crush. They go to a school dance together but he ends up leaving her to take Kay home. After this, her crush on him dwindles and becomes strictly business. When it's time for her purpose to decide who to rescue, she chooses Tucker instead. Hallowed: Their interactions becomes awkward after their Purpose goes differently than the way it was supposed to. Boundless: They attend Standford college together. Clara accompanies him at his uncles funeral and they train with Clara's dad. While at Standford they go on a date which doesn't end well. They reconcile after Angela's pregnancy is revealed and start to get along again. When the day of Clara's new vision arrives they travel back home to protect Angela and Webster. After Angela's mother dies and Angela is taken to hell, they hide Webster away and go to Nebraska. Christian makes hopeful plans to live in Chicago where they could potentially hide from Blackwings, while also protecting and raising Webster together. Clara realizes that together they make each other stronger. Angela Zerbino Angela figures out Clara is an angel after she says that birds follow her around. They become friends after working on a class project together. Angela confides all that she knows about angels from what she has picked up on in her research. After traveling to Italy over summer, they attend Standford together in the fall. Things become rough between them when Angela finds out she's pregnant. Clara supports her all throughout the pregnancy and visits her when she gives birth. When Clara's vision predicted day arrives, Clara travels back home to protect Angela and her son Webster. Angela is taken to hell, Clara and Christian travel to Nebraska to protect Webster. They gather the other angels to try to come up with a plan but nothing can be done. Clara decides to rescue her herself. Clara finds Angela in hell. Angela now believes she is a horrible person and Clara convinces Angela that she is good. Wendy Avery Wendy is Clara's first friend in Wyoming. (Unearthly0 Wendy becomes tried of Clara'sinfuation with Christian, not knowing the real reason behind it. This eventually causes a rift between them. Eventually, they make up and becomes friends again. It's implied Wendy wanted Clara to date Tucker. They catch up whenever they are in town on college break. They remain, friends, even if they are not as close as they once were in high school. Jeffrey Gardner All throughout the series they bicker like siblings but care for each other. She has a hard time not stepping in as a mother figure once she is gone. Even though he has disappeared she still wants to be involved in his life. She disapproves of his girlfriend Lucy. Michael He has been absent for most of her life until Maggie's time is nearing. In Hallowed he delivers a prearranged birthday present for her, a bike, from Maggie. Then he teaches Clara how to bend glory, and prepares her for battle by teaching her how to use a sword. Billy Billy steps in as a mother figure once Clara's mother, Maggie, passes away. They get along but she still misses her mother. Billy volunteers to take care of Webster. Maggie They get along for the most part and trust each other, despite Maggie keeping secrets from her. She's very supportive of her children's purposes and moves their family to Wyoming so Clara can accomplish hers. She's very protective of her children and doesn't reveal very much to them for their own protection. Though not revealed at the time Maggie's purpose was to have her children. After Clara has a vision of funeral she believes it to be Tuckers, though it is later revealed that it will be Maggies. Michael takes Clara to few her mother's spirit walking through a field to a mountain to show she's alright even after death. Clara terribly misses her mother but does her best to adjust while at college. After her mother passes Clara accidentally sends herself back in time. She meets a younger version of her mother, who is considering accepting a marriage proposal. They each discuss their problems and Clara convinces Maggie to marry Michael. Trivia *Birds tend to stalk her *She likes the Vampire Academy series *She can speak any language and has the ability to be better in any subject due to being an angel. Category:Characters